Scripted
by Riniele
Summary: Short Lil OneShot. Naruto has a headache, Sakura is angry and poor Sasuke can't take much more... My take on how the Naruto actors might react to recent developments ; . SasuNaruSaku!Friendship, Intentional OOC.


**Welcome to the crazy world inside my head :D**

**This story is basically totally done for my own personal amusement XD, since it wouldn't leave me alone after reading the latest chapters of the manga - call it my little rant if you will. I kind of got to thinking about what the three main parts would think of the latest development if they were real people ... and then after surfing Deviantart and coming across a piece of work on Naruto and Sasuke by O-renji addressing a similar idea (look it up, tis awesome) it kind of spiralled out of control from there :P**

**SasuNaruSaku!Bestfriends :)  
**

**Warnings - Sakura's mouth (Swearing) / Severe but intentional OOCness (especially Sasu-chan) / Mild spoilers for recent chapters and basically all round ridiculousness as i try my hand at writing :P. Unbeta'd but i try hard to go through and remove any mistakes.  
**

**Disclaimer - *Sigh* I don't own Naruto... this is probably a good thing for everyone but me.  
**

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki sighed loudly, closed his eyes, and leant back in his recliner. One hand was pinching the bridge of his nose, and the other was curled around several sheets of paper. He could already feel the headache coming on, and yet its source had not yet even arrived. Strange though it sounded, the mere knowledge that it would appear was enough to lay the seeds in his head, and come it would. Opening one eye he scanned the paper in front of him one more time, almost hoping it would have changed in the last ten seconds, unfortunately he was wrong, and the words on the page taunted him.

He didn't even flinch when a loud bang signalled the slamming open of his door. Ah… here came the headache.

"What the actual fuck!" A screech sounded from the opposite side of his dressing room, and he glanced around, trying to remember where he left his paracetamol. A girl with shoulder length pink hair was stood in his doorway, a deadly expression set onto her face. "What is this _Garbage!_" she continued, waving her own set of papers around dramatically. Naruto sighed again, why exactly did he have to deal with this again? It wasn't like he was responsible or anything, he didn't write the damned thing. Wait... Oh yeah, it was because they were sent to them at the studio and the writers were sat in a secure unknown location, far away from murderous 'pinkettes'.

"Sakura…"

"No!" He shook his head as she cut him off, marching further into the room and slamming the door behind her. "What the hell are they playing at… where do they pull this crap from, as if the whole 'Pein thing' wasn't bad enough, what is _with_ them this time!" She growled and threw herself into a chair across from him, "You know Sasuke's gonna be moaning about this forever too," she said, the volume of her voice finally dipping below 'full', and Naruto closed his eyes again as he realised she was right. As a matter of fact he was surprised his raven haired best friend wasn't already racing around his room complaining. Likely he had simply not read it yet, Naruto was sure as soon as he did he'd have yet another headache on his hands. '_Seriously, where the hell did I leave those painkillers._'

Speaking of which, Sakura let out a loud huff and slammed the papers down on the table beside her, muttering about "stupid writers,"

"Sakura, at least try not to break my furniture," he watched anxiously as his table finally stopped shaking from the force she had hit it with. She spared it an apologetic glance before rounding back on Naruto, "It's so annoying," she shouted, "Recently, I get barely any screen time, just a few little bits here and there, and then all of sudden, I reappear but for some reason every little bit of self respect that Sakura's supposed to have picked up over the last three years has flown out the window and we're back to square one. Weepy bitch," she added with a snarl.

"It's not that bad," Naruto said in as soothing a voice as he could muster, "She's been through a lot, her teachers very ill and Sasuke's gone and joined the Akatsuki and has a order to kill out on him… it's a lot to take in,"

"While we're on that subject!" An annoyed voice came from his doorway. A highly pissed off looking raven was stood staring in at them. Naruto was silently glad that the boy had not slammed his door open the way Sakura was prone to doing, he wasn't sure how many more times the repair guys would reattach it, too many more times and they might just leave it off completely. He hoped not, he liked his privacy.

"Sasuke," He said, "You did read it then… I take it you're not happy,"

Sasuke sighed loudly, and his expression changed suddenly and drastically from pissed off professional, to one resembling a puppy someone took food from and kicked.

"Naruto!" He whined loudly, shutting the door and running over to him, "They're destroying me! If they keep doing this then I'm gonna turn into the bastard, they gotta throw me a line here, anything!" He crouched beside the recliner and tugged on the blonde's shirt.

"What?" Naruto exclaimed, "There's nothing I can do about it,"

"You're the star, tell them you'll walk!"

With difficulty Naruto turned away from the dark eyes staring hopefully up at him, "Don't be stupid," He said, shaking his arm to rid himself of the boy still hanging on his sleeve – to no avail.

"Aw come on, you don't want your best friend turning into a messed up psycho with a brother complex,"

"You're an actor Sasuke, just deal," He looked over to the girl opposite him, pleadingly "Help me out here," she stared back at him thoughtfully, her gaze moving to Sasuke, then to the brief lying on the table beside her, and then back to Naruto again.

"Actually…"

"No!" This time he cut her off, "Don't even go there! You two do this every single time, it's like you're conspiring to get me fired," A gasp came from down beside him and he didn't have time to move before he had an armful of Sasuke. He shook his head despairingly as the raven apologised and assured him that, that, was the last thing they wanted and please don't be mad. To be honest even after knowing Sasuke all this time, he still had trouble believing that this was the same guy he had performed opposite for five years, but after all Sasuke was an incredible actor and it was genuinely terrifying how quickly he could go from happy, clingy, best friend Sasuke to cold, untouchable, eternal avenger Sasuke.

"Well, I'm going to find Hayato-san," Sakura said, standing suddenly and moving past them; pulling Sasuke off a now near suffocating Naruto as she went. "This is just a series brief, there's still time to talk to the writers, get things edited,"

Sasuke bounced to his feet, and went to pull Naruto out of his seat, though the blonde refused to move. Admittedly, had Sasuke put all his strength into it, he could probably have pulled the blonde up without any real trouble, he had once accidently punched Naruto in the stomach at full power, during one of their fight scenes – Naruto's world had gone black. However, Sasuke seemed to hold back a lot on that front, maybe to make up for the beatings that they both took from Sakura, who, like her character was unnaturally strong for such a petite girl and often took her anger out on her two co-stars with no mercy or apology.

"We'll go with you too," his voice strained as he continued to heave at Naruto's unmoving form.

"Says who," Moaned Naruto, clutching at his armrests "I've got no problems, go by yourselves,"

"It's alright for you, you get to go all 'tragic but wonderful hero' on us," Sneered Sakura, hands on her hips, "Some of us don't want to see the hard work we've put into bringing haters round to admitting our character has grown up, go to waste,"

"And I don't wanna be an ice bitch with serious hate issues,"

"Sasuke, you're not going to turn into your character! That's just insane," Naruto snapped, "And Sakura, people will not hate you, they'll get why your that way, you're both making mountains out of mole hills, and I'm getting a migraine, so if you…"

Sakura got a dangerous look on her face, and fire seemed to burn behind emerald eyes; Naruto shut up immediately. Sasuke even stopped tugging at him to turn wary eyes at their female lead.

"I'm going to Hayato-san… no Sasuke you are not coming, you always do more harm than good," Sasuke pouted childishly and folded his arms before sitting down in a huff, directly on top Naruto, causing him to groan in pain.

"This whole thing is ridiculous, nobody will buy it!" she turned on her heels marching out of the door – Naruto winced this time when she slammed the door open and closed again, still murmuring under her breath.

As soon as the sound of her voice dyed away Naruto began to rub his forehead.

"You think she'll change his mind?" Sasuke turned to him from his position in his lap. Naruto shook his head, "No way, when he settles on an idea there's no swaying him… besides, I can't see the problem… it's a good story,"

Sasuke looked thoughtful for a moment, "I guess…"

"And quit worrying, you won't become an 'ice bitch', I won't let you," At this the raven grinned widely

"You'll be my Naruto huh?" he said happily as the blonde rolled his eyes at him.

"Yeah, sure," He agreed with a small laugh, "Now get the hell off me, my legs are going dead, you're freakin' heavy," he pushed at the boys back to little effect.

"I like it here," Said Sasuke, shifting so that he was turned sideways, letting his legs hang off the side of the recliner, and throwing an arm around Naruto's shoulders, "You're comfy… and I'm not that heavy," he added throwing him a fake 'hurt' look.

"Aren't you supposed to be Sasuke Uchiha, cool and unruffled, voted Japan's most wanted man?" Naruto raised an eyebrow at his friend, "What would they say if they saw you acting like such a kid,"

"But they won't," Grinned Sasuke, leaning his head back till it rested on Naruto's desk. "It's more fun anyway, you and Sakura are the only people who really know what I'm like, isn't that how it's meant to be between best friends,"

Naruto sighed but grinned back at him anyway. "Yeah," he said, "Yeah I guess you're right,"

Sasuke nodded satisfied before closing his eyes and looking ready to settle down for a good amount of time.

"How'd I wind up with a clingy ass like you for a best friend though, not to mention Ms Violence," Naruto pretended to grumble.

"Just lucky I guess," was the muttered response.

With a final sigh Naruto leant back himself. As he closed his eyes the distinct voice of his other best friend travelled through the studio and into the room, with a small smile he resigned himself to having to listen to another rant when she finally gave up her fight and stormed back.

He'd finally calm her down and convince her to come with him and Sasuke to grab some ramen for dinner to take her mind off it, and then head out for drinks. She'd help him lug Sasuke's useless ass home to their shared apartment – while he moaned loudly about how misunderstood his character was – and they'd all fall asleep in one or the others room, watching a film that would be as far from the plot of ninja's as they could find. The next day all the problems would be forgotten, they'd receive the official scripts for the next episode and head out together for the first day of many more shoots.

_Just lucky, huh? I guess I am._

_

* * *

_

**And there you have it :) my mental little world on view for all to see :D  
**

**Thanks for reading guys, hope you liked it.**

**x  
**


End file.
